The present invention relates to a cover assembly for a trash bin and, more particularly, to a cover assembly for trash bins with a buffer device and a pivoting device.
A trash bin is a requirement of life and, in substance, is made from plastic or metal according to where the trash bin is used. At a hotel or such places, a metal trash bin is usually a better choice than a plastic trash bin. Furthermore, the ways to open the cover of the trash bin usually include: to step on a pedal for driving a rod, which connects the pedal and the cover, to lift the cover and to press the cover for providing an exterior force to release a pressed elastic element, which pivotally connects the cover and the bin, so that the released elastic element would allow the cover being lifted upward automatically.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,538, a garbage bin includes a cover 20 pivotally connecting to a ring 10 via two slow pivot elements 30 disposed in a semi-sleeve 24 of the cover 20. Each of the slow pivot elements 30 further includes an interior tube 31, an exterior tube 32 receiving the interior tube 31 therein and a spring 33 disposed in the interior tube 31 and abutting with the interior surface of the exterior tube 32 opposite to the interior tube 31.
While the cover 20 is closed, each of the springs 33 is pressed, and the slow pivot elements 30 stay in a first position. However, when a user presses the cover 20 to make the cover 20 open, each of the springs 33 is released, and the slow pivot elements 30 would be pushed toward each other and in a second position. Thus, the elastically of the springs 33 would allow the cover 20 to open.
At the same time, since the material of the trash bin is metal and while the springs 33 provide a force to open the cover 20, the cover 20 would bump the bin and make a loud noise.
It is, therefore, a need for a cover assembly for a trash bin that allows quiet operation even when opening the cover quickly.